The Search For Father
by dolphinz.amazon
Summary: We all know Jenny survived. But what happened after that episode? She would have gone looking for her dad, of course! In this story, she enlists the help of Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

I landed the spaceship effortlessly. I was born not just a soldier, but a pilot. And just where had I landed? Earth, of course! The place where Daddy shows up most often. I had landed in London, England, to be precise. He did love visiting there. I surveyed my surroundings. I was on Baker Street. I wondered why I had landed here of all places. A computer expert as well, I had programmed my ship to take me to the place (in London) where I would be most likely to receive aid. What was so special about Baker Street? I figured I would find out soon enough. I noticed a small cafe called "Speedy's". I was feeling a bit peckish, so I thought I might as well go there.

•••

"Hello, love. What do you want?"

"Fish fingers and chips," [author's note: if this was with the Eleventh Doctor, it would be fish fingers and custard] I answered, going for something decidedly British. I sat down at a table and waited for my food to be ready. I saw a tall man come over to my table.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No, not at all," I answered, unsure of Earth's customs and afraid of offending.

"My name's Mycroft Holmes." He held out his hand. I looked confused, and then a memory of the Doctor's came to mind; he wanted me to shake it. His handshake was firm and his voice confident. "Pleased to meet you, miss..."

"Jenny."

"Pleased to meet you, Jenny. Oh look, our food's here!" He had ordered a sandwich.

•••

We ate for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "So Jenny, what brings you here?" I looked at him in surprise and confusion. "Oh, come on. You've obviously been traveling. Your coat has seen exactly the kind of wearing a traveler's coat has. Your accent is different, which suggests that you're not from here. And you hesitated before shaking my hand, from which I can deduce that you are either germaphobic or unaware of the culture and customs here. I think the latter is the case here. But there are many cultures that do handshakes, and anyone in the UK would be familiar with the custom. You've traveled a long way. So I ask you again: what brings you here?"

"Oh, just traveling, you know. Visiting all the great places."

"You're looking for him, aren't you? Well, you've certainly come to the right place."

"Really?"

"Yes, he lives here! 221B Baker Street."

"Brilliant!" Was my search really to be that quick?

"You'll never find a better consulting detective anywhere. Actually, you'll never find any other consulting detective anywhere, for that matter."

"I don't think we're thinking of the same person."

"You are looking for Sherlock Holmes, are you not?"

"Actually, no. Who is he?"

"Oh dear, you must have come from a long way."

"You don't know the half of it." I smiled. "But you didn't answer me."

"He's a consulting detective. The one and only. He consults with the police and helps them solve crimes."

"Hm. Does he do missing persons?"

"Probably not. It's worth a try though. If he does help you, you'll appreciate it for sure. He's a genius. Not as great as me, of course..." his phone beeped. "Oh, sorry, I've got to go. France and Germany are at it again. Honestly, I take a lunch break and the whole world falls apart. It's ridiculous. Oh, tell Sherlock I said hello, won't you? Goodbye!"

•••

I saw the house 221B. I wondered if Sherlock Holmes really lived there. If he did, he was just the man I needed.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up and boldly knocked on the door. John opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Jenny. Is Sherlock Holmes here?"

"Who's that?" I heard a voice I assumed to be Sherlock's.

"A client, I think." I nodded. "Yep, a client."

"Tell her to come in." I walked in. "Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. And you are?"

"Jenny," I said, shaking his hand.

"Last name?"

"Don't have one," I told him.

"Strange. So, what brings you here, Jenny?"

"As John said, I'm a client. I'm looking for someone, and I was hoping you could help."

"Hm. Why should I help you?"

"I need your help, it's really important."

"Can't you go to the police?"

"Sherlock, stop it!"

"Be quiet, John. Can't you go to the police, Jenny?"

"No, I doubt they'd believe me. And they're no good at finding people anyway. Bunch of idiots, I say."

"I agree with you there. Now then, who are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to find my dad."

"You're old enough to be on your own, aren't you?" I smiled. If only he knew how old I really was.

"Yeah, but I love my dad. And I'm worried about him." My smile fell. "I think he's on his own again. He's not good when he's alone. It's hard for him, but when he loses someone, it can take a while for him to find someone else. I need to find him and take care of him." I knew all this because I had my dad's memories, since I was technically his clone.

"Boring. Routine missing persons case. The police can handle it. Next!"

•••

My face fell even further. I almost began to cry, but then my soldier's instincts kicked in. I tensed up and held myself proudly. I strode out confidently, saying "Right then, I'll find the Doctor on my own. Allons-y!"

"What did you say?" I turned around.

"I said 'Allons-y!'"

"No, before that."

"I'll find Daddy on my own."

"No, that's not what you said. What were your exact words?"

"Why does it matter?" John asked.

"I'll find the Doctor on my own."

"The Doctor? Your dad is the Doctor? The Doctor?"

"The one and only."

"I've changed my mind, Jenny. I'll help you. Tell me all you know. But first, when did the Doctor have you? I don't remember him mentioning a daughter."

"Oh, it's been a while. I don't know how long it's been for him, but for me, it's been a few months."

"Months? But you're..."

"I'm getting to that. I was on this planet where the humans and these fish-like aliens called the Hath were in a perpetual state of war. The humans created this machine that would generate new soldiers, fully matured and ready to fight, complete with a warrior's instincts. All that was needed was a DNA sample. The machine took one from the unwilling Doctor and voila, I was born!"

"Fascinating! And your name?"

"Oh, that. I wasn't born with it, if that's what you're asking. The programmers didn't see a reason to add that personal touch, especially since most of us died shortly after being born. Sad, I know, but that's war for you. But back to the point. I got my name when the Doctor was talking to his friend, Donna. You've heard of Donna? Anyway, Daddy was telling her how I was a generated anomaly, as he put it, and she came up with the name Jenny. She didn't think of a last name, so it's just Jenny."

"Fascinating."

"But anyway, why'd you get so excited when I mentioned the Doctor. Have you seen him?" Sherlock nodded.

"A few months ago. He was alone when I last saw him, so you're probably right about that part. I wonder what happened to Donna?"

"So you have seen him?"

"Yes. So, how does one go about finding the Doctor?"

"Look for danger, he's bound to be there."

"Danger? That's what I live for. I look for danger every day."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hang on though, before you get into danger, don't you have his number?"

"Oh yeah." Sherlock pulled out his phone and put it on speaker phone. "Hello?" came the sound of a Scottish voice. "Doctor?" Sherlock asked.

"That's me. Who is this?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. It's me. Have you regenerated again?"

"I actually did recently. How did you know?"

"Dumb luck, I suppose. So, which Doctor are you?"

"The 9th."

"Oh." Sherlock turned to me and mouthed 'He hasn't met me yet.' "Well it was nice hearing from you, Doctor. I'll talk to you again later."

"Um, okay. Bye."

"As in, years later. Let's go. Maybe the phone will call the right time eventually. Until then, let's go. Jenny, John, the game is afoot."

"So, where do we start?" John asked.

"Well, Daddy's always getting himself into trouble and investigating anything strange that might turn out to be aliens," I told them. "So, step 1: find something strange he might investigate and begin our own investigation."

"I've got just the thing," Sherlock exclaimed. "Follow me."

•••

We arrived at a school. "What's so special about this place?" John asked.

"10 teachers went missing, all on the same day. The next day, they were all replaced, as if somebody had been expecting this to happen. Also, there have been other disappearances reported. Students vanishing with no explanation. And there are also some students with uncanny knowledge. It's very suspicious."

"I'll say! Let's go," I said.

"So what's the plan?" John asked.

"We need someone to pass off as a student, someone to be a teacher, and someone to be some other part of staff," Sherlock answered.

"I'll be the student; I'm youngest," I said. "You can be the teacher, and John can be a nurse. Oh yeah, by the way, Mycroft said hi."

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah, just before I came to you."

"Enough, let's just go already!" John said impatiently.


	4. Chapter 4

"Physics!" Daddy said. He repeated the word several times, as if getting used to the feel of it. I was sitting in the middle of the classroom. At first I was worried he didn't recognize me, but then I realized that he probably just hadn't noticed me. I would have to get his attention. How? By answering a question, of course! But I wasn't willing to make a fool of myself. I had to wait until I knew the answer to a question.

•••

Finally, my opportunity came. "Now, I'm sure you know Einstein's famous equation. Can anyone tell me the equation?" My hand shot up. "Yes, miss..."

"Jenny."

"Thank you, Jenny. Are you new here?" I nodded. "Then I will excuse you for not knowing that at this school, it is customary for teachers to address their pupils by last name. What is yours?"

"Um, sorry. I don't have a last name."

"But what do people call you?"

"Nothing else, just Jenny."

"What was your father's last name?"

"I, um... I don't know," I answered honestly. "He never told me."

"What about your mother?"

"I don't have a mother, sir."

•••

"Oh. Well then, Jenny, back to the original question: Einstein's equation?"

"e=mc^2," I replied with confidence.

"Brilliant. And can you tell me what it means?"

"The energy of any given reaction or movement equals the mass of that object multiplied by the speed of light squared."

"Thank you, Jenny. Now then," he turned back to look at me, then looked away. I hoped that meant he'd recognized me. I didn't get the opportunity to answer any more questions, so I couldn't be sure. Finally, the class was over. I started to pack up my things, but then I heard my dad.

"If you don't mind, Jenny, I'd like to speak with you a moment. Alone."

"Am I in trouble, sir?"

"Of course not! I just want to talk to you for a little bit." I obliged, and we went into his office. "Now, Jenny, tell me about your parents. You said your mum left you?"

"No."

"So she died then?"

"No. I told you, I don't have a mum, I never have."

"I see. And your father?"

"I don't know where he is. He left me a while ago, and I can't find him."

"Where are you staying? An orphanage?"

"No. Actually, I don't have a place to live right now." "Oh. Well is anyone taking care of you?"

"I've been on my own, but I recently met some people who might take care of me though."

"Well, good luck with that. If you ever need a place to stay, I'm here. Take care." I kept waiting for him to let down his guard and reveal why he was really here.

•••

Then it hit me. He didn't recognize me. Against my will and my soldier's instincts, I began to cry. Daddy's expression softened.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just... I've been looking for my daddy for so long and..." I sobbed some more, having decided to let myself go completely "I love him and miss him so much, and... well, I thought I'd finally found him-" I looked into his eyes with hope, longing, and a dash of admiration "-but it seems like I was wrong," I finished sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I wish there was something I could do for you." If only he knew there was something. He looked at me again, then shook his head.

"If I think of anything, I'll let you know."


	5. Chapter 5

Next was an entirely new class. "Hello, everyone," Sherlock began. "As you are aware, there was a slot for both a new teacher and a new class, as all the core classes and typical electives are filled. I am the new teacher, and the class is called the Science of Deduction. Now who can tell me what deduction is?" An eager young boy raised his hand. "You there in the back."

"Deduction is the process of observing, synthesizing information from observations, and drawing conclusions from the collected information."

"Good. Now then, my name is Sherlock Holmes, and I am an expert of deduction. By the end of this class, you will be as brilliant as me, or at least more brilliant than you were to start. Mastering deduction is a lifelong process. It starts with observation. Now someone tell me everything you can observe about this classroom. Not you, I already called on you. Someone else. Great! Go ahead."

•••

"The room's fairly small, but there's enough room to fit all of us. The walls are white. There are posters all over. Some are related to science, some to literature, some to philosophy, and some to psychology. There are posters about crimes and posters from the police. There are posters telling us not to do drugs or alcohol, not to steal, to stand up to peer pressure, etc. There's a big smart board that looks like it is frequently used. There's a cork board in the back of the room. There are two large windows in the back of the room. Desks are fairly close together, and have pockets in them for storing items. There are microscopes in the room and textbooks of many different subjects. There is a mini library in the back right corner. Your desk is littered with papers. It also has a computer, which is used often. Besides the chairs at the desk, there is only one chair, but more tables. There are lots of outlets with nothing plugged in. The door is closed. It has a built in lock. Um... that's all I can think of."

"Very good. Anyone care to make the deductions from these observations?" I raised my hand.

•••

"The size of the room suggests that whoever was in control of designing it was frugal; either a miser or short on money, I don't know which. The white walls suggest lack of originality or perhaps uniformity. As I have yet to see a classroom with colored walls, I suspect the latter. The posters in general suggest that you like decorating and using pictures to educate. Perhaps you are a visual learner yourself. The wide range of subjects suggest that you think a person must be well-rounded and knowledgable to be good at deduction. The posters about crime and the police suggest that you work either for or with the law or the police, or you just want to keep us out of trouble and are worried about us in particular. The same goes for the posters about alcohol, peer pressure, etc. The alarming number of drug posters makes me think that either you think that there is a major drug problem here or you were a drug addict yourself and want to keep us from following in your harmful footsteps. You use the smart board frequently because you find it useful for presenting your information. The cork board tells me that you like to make announcements and change what you display. The windows indicate that you like the sunlight and nature in general. The close proximity of the desks tells me that you think students should be close to one another, and the pockets suggest that you believe it is important to bring and keep the right materials. The microscopes and textbooks mean your think both study and experimentation are valuable to deduction. The library indicates that you enjoy reading and do it often, and think your students ought to as well. The excess of papers tells me that you are messy and disorganized, and often fall behind on your work. You also tend to multitask, working on several different projects at once. You use the computer to look up information and compare sources. The lack of chairs indicates that you prefer to stand, which further indicates that you are a busy, hardworking person. The outlets indicate that you use a lot of technology and like to be prepared. The door is closed and the lock built in because you like secrecy and privacy, and extremely dislike being interrupted. And I think that about covers it."

"Thank you. Now then..." and the class went on like that until the bell finally rang.

•••

I waited until everyone else had left. Then I approached Sherlock. "How's it going?" he asked me.

"I found Daddy. He's the physics teacher. We just have to find a way to get him to meet you guys. Oh, I know. I told him there were some people who might start taking care of me. You can come to pick me up and talk with the teacher after class. Pretend you have something to ask him. Or just pretend you came by because he seemed concerned about my welfare and you wanted to assure him you'll take care of me."

"Great. When do you have physics again?"

"Wednesday. But actually, we'll have to wait."

"Why?"

"There's just one tiny problem."

"And what's that?"

"He... he doesn't recognize me."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into physics and saw that I was the first one in there. It was only me and the teacher. "Hello," I said, realizing he probably wasn't calling himself 'the Doctor' here and I couldn't call him Dad. Not yet.

"Hello, Jenny. I'm glad to see you're here on time. Shows a good work habit."

"Well, I learned from the very best," I said, hoping he'd get it. Nothing. My face fell.

"You really miss your dad, don't you?" I nodded.

"Every minute without him hurts." _And every time you look at me like I'm a stranger hurts even more_, I thought.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find him eventually. Keep trying." I sighed.

•••

If only he knew what was going on. It was so hard to sit in the class and have him not know me. Why wouldn't he recognize me? His own daughter? It was tearing my hearts apart, and I didn't know what to do. I was the daughter of a genius, working with a genius, and still I couldn't find a solution. I felt completely vulnerable and helpless. I was utterly lost and completely hopeless. And the man who soul have best understood the loneliness was the very man who was causing me all this pain.

"Any success?" Sherlock asked me after class. "No, he still doesn't recognize me." "Try to jog his memory."

"You mean tell him?"

"No, I mean say things you said to him before. Re-enact scenes whenever possible."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, class," Daddy began. "It's time for a discussion day. I have put into our curriculum days to discuss the ethics of science. Today is the question: was it okay for the US to make a huge bomb that they knew would kill lots of innocent civilians and drop it on Japan?" Most people were saying no, and someone said "We had to end the war somehow."

"But that's genocide," I said.

"No worse than what Hitler was doing, and besides, it led to peace."

"You need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up 'genocide'. There will be a picture of me there and a caption that'll read 'Over my dead body!'"

"So you would not have done it then?"

"I never would. Do you understand that? I never would. I don't care where we came from or where we're going. Our country should be based on that: the idea of a man who never would."

•••

Dad asked to talk to me again after class.

"What was it you wanted to say?"

"You seemed very adamant that the atomic bomb should not have been used."

"Violence rarely solves anything."

"True." He paused. "So you have no mother, and your father is nowhere to be found?" I nodded. "You're quite the enigma."

"Or an anomaly."

"Yes, anomaly. That's a good word."

"I was even called a generated anomaly once."

"How'd you get that name?" I had to make something up, and quick.

"Well, my name is Jenny, and one of my friends says I was a mystery. So she started calling me a 'Jenny-rated anomaly.' Then another one of my friends said that wasn't even a proper word, so I became a 'generated anomaly'."

"You really are a fascinating student, Jenny. It's a pleasure to have you in my class." I smiled until I knew he wasn't looking, and then my face fell. He still didn't recognize me. It was time to take matters into my own hands.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing here?" Watson asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I'm sick." I winked at him.

"Oh, I see. You want me to say you're sick so you'll get out of class." I nodded. "It can't be that bad!"

"It's not too bad, except for the fact that Dad still doesn't recognize me. I think he might need a little help there. So I have a plan. But I need to leave now to get it all working and make sure I can actually do it."

"You know I'm not supposed to lie about things."

"Please? For my Dad?"

"Oh, alright. What do you want?"

"The flu sounds fine."

"Right, 100% live flu sample, here we go," he said pulling out a syringe. He stopped a few centimeters away from my arm and pulled back. "I was joking. The look on your face! Oh, that was priceless."

"I could slap you right now."

"And lose your chances of trying that plan?"

"I really hate you right now," I said, walking out angrily.

•••

I stepped out of the school and looked for a tree to hide behind. I found one in a few seconds. Like I said, I have a soldier's instincts. Any good soldier is quick at locating a hiding place. Then I did something I felt very strange about. I called the TARDIS. I mean, I'm the Doctor's daughter; I know she's alive, but talking to her? It seemed weird at first. Especially because she communicates telepathically. I just sat there, thinking _Hello? TARDIS? The Doctor's TARDIS? Where are you?_, feeling like a total idiot. After what felt like an eternity (but of course wasn't; I have seen eternity and it's much, much longer), I got a reply.

_Yes, that's me. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Names are funny._

_Great. Where are you?_

_Everywhere and anywhere._

_No I mean where are you now?_

_Now? Now is such a confusing thing. Past and present and future all get muddled up._

_Where are you on... _I looked at my watch _...September 10, 2014?_

_In London._

_Can you be a bit more specific?_

_Just a block from where you are. He parked me in an abandoned warehouse to avoid arousing suspicion. Didn't want people poking around and tampering with me._

_Of course not. How do I get there?_

_Here. I'll show you the way. _Then I had the strangest sensation. It was like a map was in my mind and the directions were going to my nerves, telling my body what to do. (Sherlock tells me now as I am writing that that is what his mind palace is like.) I walked, letting my body (or the TARDIS, depending on how you view it) lead me.

_I really hope you haven't come all this way for nothing,_ she told me as I entered the warehouse. _I only open for Time Lords, you know. _(Unless you have a key, but she neglected to mention that bit. It wouldn't have mattered anyway; I didn't have one.) I knocked four times. The heartbeat of a Time Lord. _That tells me nothing._ I let my hand rest on the TARDIS so she could feel my pulse. _Fine. But how do I know you're a friend of the Doctor's? I do my best to keep his enemies out, and I don't particularly want a random stranger running in and messing things up._ I sent her memories of my birth, how he came to love me as his daughter, and how he cried when he thought I was gone. I began to cry, too. _That will do, child. Come in._ The door swung open. I swallowed my tears and smiled. "Allons-y!"


	9. Chapter 9

The look on Dad's face when he entered the TARDIS was priceless. "Jenny? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Only... oh. No. It can't be. But... but she... but you..."

"Hello, Dad."

"It is you!" He ran up and gave me a great big hug.

"I thought you were..."

"I'm not."

"Obviously. But how..."

"Residual energy? First 48 hours of regeneration? Or birth, in my case. You lost your hand and regrew it. It was like that, only bigger."

"I'm sorry. I should have waited."

"It's okay, Daddy. You couldn't have known."

"I should have. And I should have recognized you earlier. That must have been hard for you." I nodded.

"Very."

"But you didn't give up. That's my girl! I see you met my TARDIS. I was wondering when I'd get a chance to introduce you two, but it looks like I'm too late." We all laughed at that, even the TARDIS. How does the TARDIS laugh? It's hard to describe. It just feels like a laugh, I guess. "So now what, Jenny? Where to?"

"Actually I'd like you to meet some people first. Remember when I said I'd met some people? Well I told them you were worried about me and now they want to see you to assure you personally that I will be taken care of."

"Great! When do I get to see them?"

"After next class, assuming you have the time."

"I'm a Time Lord; I always have the time."

"I suppose so."

"What do you say we skip ahead? Leave out the boring bits."

•••

Class ended and I walked over to talk to Daddy. At the same time, Sherlock and John came into the room to join us.

"Are these the people you were telling me about?" I nodded.

"That's them."

"Hello, I'm Sherlock Holmes. I just started teaching here. My class is called 'The Science of Deduction'."

"That sounds fascinating."

"I'm doctor John Watson. I'm Sherlock's flat mate. I'm the nurse at the school here."

"A little overqualified, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but this job lets me keep an eye on Sherlock. Don't want to let him get into too much trouble." He smiled.

"I see. And you're going to take care of my daughter? I would take her myself, but my work is dangerous. I'm not just a teacher, you know."

"Oh, my work is dangerous too. But I assure you, Jenny will be taken care of. She's very resourceful, and I'd love to have her help me. She can stay with us at 221B Baker Street."

"And just what is your job, exactly?"

"I'm a consulting detective. I only teach on the side. I'm a little short on cash, you see. That's how I met Jenny. She wanted my help in a missing persons case. Normally I would have said no, but I decided to accept this one."

"Wait a minute... consulting detective?"

"World's only."

"And where did you say you live again?"

"221B Baker Street," John answered. Daddy frowned. "What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing, it's just... you seem vaguely familiar. I feel like I'm supposed to know you." A glimmer of excitement flickered in Sherlock's eyes. I waited. And then it came.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're Sherlock Holmes? The Detective? I remember you! My brother! Sherlock, it's so good to see you. And to think I'd almost not recognized you! That's why you took Jenny's case, isn't it? She was looking for me, and you wanted to find me too." He nodded. I wanted to talk to him again.

"So good to find you again, Daddy. I missed you. How's Donna?" His face froze. "Where is she anyway?" He sighed.

"I'll show you," he finally said. He put his hands on my head and images of what had happened to Donna flashed through my mind.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright."

"So you're alone again?" He nodded, and I thought I saw him begin to cry.

"You need to find someone. You know you can't be alone."

"My life is so dangerous. I can't ask that of anyone."

"But it's amazing. I would trade the world for the chance to travel with you."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Oh, I would love to, Daddy!"

"But what about Sherlock?"

"That is a time machine, right?" John asked. "You can just make sure no time has elapsed."

"I can't get too close. Got to avoid paradoxes. But I can be back within about a week of the time we leave."

"Good enough for me. We can take turns. She can go with you for a while, then come live with us for a few months, then you take her again, etc."

"Seems reasonable. What do you say, Jenny?"

"Oh, I'd love that, Daddy! Allons-y!"


End file.
